


All the AU's

by GuajolotA



Series: So Many Prompts... [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: All the AU's, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Minor Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Minor Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark, Minor: Theon Greyjoy/Jeyne Poole, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 17,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuajolotA/pseuds/GuajolotA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where people age until they reach 18 and then stop aging until they meet their soul mate so they can grow old together AU

Gendry sits in his kitchen table, eating breakfast when _it_ happens.

Well, when someone points _it_ happened.

“You look old” says Bella, looking at him intensely.

“Shut up” Gendry mutters, taking a bite of his sandwich. He ties to act as if Bella’s words dosen’t affect him, but he keeps pushing it.

“MYA! DON’T YOU THINK GENDRY LOOKS OLD?!” Bella yells at their sister, who was in the bathroom, fixing her hair.

“Leave him alone!” Mya yells back, “it’s just his face.”

“But he does” Bella whines, pouting like a child.

“Bella, I’m 22, I’m not even old!”

“But you look old! You don’t look 18 anymore!”

The comment rubs him in the wrong way, and he tries to control his temper, inhaling deeply. He takes another bite of his sandwich, and he ends up chewing with more strength that he needs.

“Bella, that was rude…” Mya says entering to the kitchen, ready to leave for work as soon as she eats her breakfast of toast and coffee.

“Me rude? He has a soulmate and he didn’t told us!”

“Enough!” Gendry slams his hands on the table standing up, “I am leaving. I’ll see you later.”

Gendry still hears Bella mutter “I don’t understand why he lies to us.”

* * *

“Oh, come on! Is not such a big deal!”

Gendry is working under a car, so he doesn’t try to stop his frown to deepen.

Gendry has been working during the afternoons in Mott’s Garage, in order to pay his college and rent for a couple years no. And like every afternoon for the last four years, his unexpected best friend, Arya Stark was visiting him… and teasing him.

“I mean, sure, you look _old_ , but that’s your type of face! Not like me that I’ll always have a baby face.” She laughs, “Or like, you know Ygritte? She looks younger than _Jon_ so people sometimes even doubt they are soul mates and…”

“I don’t mind looking old!” Gendry snaps and quickly rolls himself out, “She says I look _older_ as if I had aged… and… what if she is right?”

“What? You haven’t met your soul mate yet.”

“Exactly! What if I _don’t have one!_ What if I’m aging because… because if not… I’m not supposed to meet anyone.” Gendry hates how he sounds, pathetic, _scared_ …

“Oh, Gen…” Arya sits beside Gendry on the floor, they have never been especially touchy feeling, specially Arya, but she would never tease him for something like that, “Is… is not that…” She places a hand on his shoulder, trying to not be awkward, “You are not _aging_ … you… maybe… you look tired or something…”

“Good try, Arya.”

“No! I swear! Plus, I’ve known you since you are _18_ I would’ve notice if you looked older!”

“Yeah,” he laughs, “talking ‘bout it, you are turning 18 next week… ready to stop aging for a while?”

“For a while? Yeah right, I plan to stay like this for a looong time, my friend.”

* * *

It’s a little over a year later when the subject is again approached… by Bella.

“Hello, older brother” Bella greets that moring, her mascara from last night still on her face and an unmistakable smell of ‘party’ that Bella always carries on Sunday mornings.

“You are older Bella.” Gendry groans. He is sitting on the couch, a bottle of water in his hand and covered by the unmistakable smell of beer.

“Uh-uh, I was born before, but I’m certainly _younger_ ” she sings, Gendry can’t help to wonder how Bella is never hang-over?

He _is_ hang-over.

“Not now Bella, my head is killing me…”

“Had a fun night?” she sits in the coffee table in front of Gendry, a mischievous smile on her face.

Even before Gendry can answer, the door of his room opens, and Arya comes out, wearing one of his hoodies.

“Oh God, it really was a fun night” Bella laughs, _loudly._

“Bella…”

“Don’t worry, I didn’t corrupt your brother” Arya says, sitting beside Gendry. She grabs Gendry’s bottle and drinks half of it in one swing.

“I don’t’ want to be rude, but Arya, you really look haggard.” Bella grabs Arya’s face, checking it, and for a second she holds her breath.

“Well, yeah, I’m hang-over Bella…” Bella looks at her brother again, and at Arya….

“Arya, tell me the truth, did you had sex with my brother at any point of your life?”

It takes both of them almost a minute to register what Bella just asked.

“What?! Bella what you are…” Gendry can’t even start form a coherent sentence, his face is as red as it can get.

“No, never” Arya answers, she is blushing but tries to act non-chalant.

“Are you sure? Maybe a kiss? Or something…”

“Bella! Leave her alone!” Gendry stands and pulls his sister into his room, closing the door behind him. “What is wrong with you?!

“You love her.” Bella smiles and hugs her brother.

“WHAT?!”

“You do! Don’t you? No, you do! I know” Bella is holding Gendry at arm’s length, inspecting him.

“Ghaa…-“

“You never stopped aging because you met when you were 18…”

“Again with that!? Bella, leave it!” Gendry walks to the door, but dosen’t open it.

“And she is losing the baby fat in her face! Mya has just started losing it last month, when she met _her_ soulmate.”

“Bella…” he inhaled deeply, “just… leave it, ok? I… I don’t want to scare Arya off.”

“Why would she…?” He turns and looks at Bella with a tired smile.

“She was _fifteen_ when I met her… is… is weird.”

“You have to tell her.” Gendry just roll his eyes, and opens the door.

Arya is standing in front the door, her eyes wide open.

“Arya… what…”

“The walls are thin.” She says simply, and before anything else can happen, she stands on her tip toes and kiss Gendry on the lips.


	2. Secret Dating: you look so hot but i can’t go near you with all these people around so i’m just going to send you dirty texts until we get an opportunity to leave without looking suspicious AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of texts.  
> Very short.

Arya _: i could bounce a quarter off that ass, hottie_

Gendry _: Arya, behave_

Arya: _:*_

Arya: _uff, thnk u for helping that waiter pick up that mini fork_

Gendry _: Arya…_

Gendry _: If your dad finds about us, he is chopping my dick off_

Arya: _If I go to the upstairs bathroom you would meet me there?_

[…]

Arya _: Sansa saw a hickey, Gendry! We were supposed to be a secret!!!_


	3. “hey we hooked up last night and it turns out you are my childs teacher” au

“Yes, Sansa, yes, just give me a minute.” Arya whispers as she cleans her face, “I seriously only need _one minute_.”

“ _Are you kidding me Arya,”_ the voice at the other end of the phone screechs, _“at least tell me you used protection!”_

“Sansa!”

“ _Like, I know, I mean, I LOVE LANNA_ _but … two kids? Are you ready? Is just like too much at this point…_ ”

“I’ll be there in a second. OK? Thanks.” Arya finishes dressing up and tip toes out the bathroom, trying to not wake up…

“Hey…” a sleepy voice calls from the bed, and Arya turns to see the naked man she spent the night with. “You leaving?”

“Sorry, Gen.” knowing that he was awake; Arya stopped moving so carefully and walked towards him, sitting on the bed besides him. She pushes his hair out of his face softly as he draws patterns on her arm with his fingers.

“Whan can I see you again?” he asks “I would like to take you out on a date sometime.” Gendry kisses her arm and Arya feels her heart melt. Last night was supposed to be a day to release all the steam off… and she ended up meeting someone.

Arya groaned and hid her face on the crook of his neck.

“I… I just moved here, I am still crashing at my sister’s…” she sat up and bit her lip _“and I have a daughter”_ “…can I call you? In a week, maybe?”

“Hummm, sounds perfect”

* * *

 

 _“Sure you don’t want me to pick up Lanna?”_ Sansa asks for the thousand time.

“Sansa, you’ve been picking her up all week, I really _want_ to. Plus, I really need a break from organizing everything,” what Arya doesn’t say is how guilty she feels for not being able to take or pick up her daughter from pre-school in her fist week… on a new city.

When she finally arrives to school, half running, some kids have already left. Luckily there are a lot of kids playing on the front yard.

“I’m here for Lanna.” Arya tells the teacher in the door. She calls for Lanna, who comes running towards her with a big smile.

“Momma!” Lanna calls and Arya hugs her little girl, since they had moved to King’s Landing, Arya had been up her neck settling and finding a place to live, she hoped that from now on Arya could be more present for her little daughter. “Momma, come, Mr Waters and I am playing, come!” Lanna pulls her mom towards a tall figure by the swings, a tall figure that Arya recognizes.

“Mr Waters! My Mom is playing with us!”

“Mr Waters?” Arya laughs nervously as Gendry manage to smile at her.

* * *

 

“So… Mr Waters?” Arya asks, “I thought you said you were in psychology?”

Satuday morning Arya, Lanna and Gendry get together for waffles in a place Sansa had recommended; after eating they had decided to walk around a park near the restaurant.

Arya sits with Gendry while they watch Lanna play around the park with her stuffed animals.

“Yeah, I’m child psychologist; I’m just working in the school while my practice gets started.” Arya nods, but doesn’t ask anything else, “So… you have a daughter.”

“Yes, I… That’s why I hadn’t called, really.” Arya sighs, the few times she had tried dating the subject of her daughter had always presented a problem. Most guys got scared when they learned Arya had a daughter.

“It must be hard, moving to a new city with a young daughter.”

“It hasn’t been that bad, my sister, Sansa, and her husband have helped me a lot, and my parents are willing to come if I need… I could even call Lanna’s father if it was really necessary.” Gendry smiles at her, and Arya can’t help but wonder that maybe _he_ is not scared.

The just stand there, looking at each other and Arya feels her heart pounding inside her chest. She would really like to kiss him…

“She is my world and my priority… “ she finally says. She just hopes Gendry understands…

Gendry takes her hand, entwining his fingers with hers, “and if any day you want to get some breakfast, or coffee, or just hang together I’d be more than glad to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may have a second part....
> 
> I've just realized I have over 60 pages of prompts, so I'm going to start combining some.... (and writing some non-AryaxGendry most probably TheonxJeyne)
> 
> Please comment :)


	4. drama school rivals being cast as romantic opposites because they have “crazy sexual tension” according to their director AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is he reason why I rated this M.... ((and I'm not used to write someting like this... so be nice, please))
> 
> ...I just want Gendry and Arya in a 'play' about Argella and Orys because… idk

They were supposed to be reading lines, just practicing, “the emotion is there, the tension, the energy the passion” Syrio had told her,“you just need to know the lines, Gendry could help you, he already knows his.” And that’s what they were supposed to be doing, reading lines, Arya didn’t understand how they had ended like this, on his living room couch, he without a shirt and his hand inside her pants just… there, barely touching.

“Don’t worry, My Storm Queen,” Gendry cites, his mouth besides her ear, barely brushing, “your sigil and words may live on and on, in our sons so they may carry them and the sons of their sons until the end of men.”

“Ge-Gendry” Arya gasps, squirming under him, “ _please”_

“…until the end of men.”

“S-s… So my land was not enough for your greed?” Arya recites as Gendry kiss softly her neck. “You shall take something more of me, tell me my lord, is there anything else you want to take from me?”

Arya moans as Gendry’s finger buries deep in her.


	5. “Who wouldn’t be angry you ate all of my cereal and faked your death for three years!”+ “You need to stop leaving dead bodies in my kitchen.”

Gendry woke up and as everyday he just lay there looking at the ceiling. He stretched his arm to pet Nymeria, his huskey.

_Her huskey._

But Nymeria wasn’t there, his loyal dog was glued to the door, moving her tail happily.

“Nymeria, come” Nymeria turned to Gendry but didn’t’ move, “What? Do you need to go out?” Nymeria whined and Gendry sighed. He stood up and Nymeria ran outside his room, he put on his hoodie, suspecting he would have to take Nym out, but heard her paws in the kitchen.

“Nymeria, come, don’t you want to…?”

Gendry goes speechless once he sees Nymeria standing on her back legs, and licking a woman in the face.

Not any woman, Arya.

His Arya, the same Arya he hadn’t seen in three years.

The same Arye he had thought dead.

“Hello stranger” she greets, a huge smile on her face, “do you want anything for breakfast? There is no cereal but I do know how to prepare toasts and Jam” she jokes.

Gendry was speechless, in front of him, Arya and Nymeria were playing, as if anything was wrong. As if there was any day three years ago.

“Hey, everything all right?” Arya asks lightly and it takes Gendry almost a whole minute to finally answer.

“What the fuck, Arya?”

“What?”

“WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?”

“Uhm… in Braavos?” she answers, as if is the most obvious thing on the world.

“In Braavos?!”

“Yes, there is no need to yell… I was in Braavos, living with a fake name so the Bloody Mummers wouldn’t find me.”

“And you never thought telling your fiancée at the time?!”

“Gendry, if I had told you anything I would have put you in danger! Why are you so angry?”

“Who wouldn’t be angry you ate all of my cereal and faked your death for three years!”

“I was trying to protect you!” Arya cries, clearly upset.

“Arya, I… I’ve mourned you for three years. I… I haven’t been able to move on.”

Arya runs across the kitchen and hugs him, burroigin her face in his chest as Gendry hugs her back; for the first time in three years he is able to smell her scent.

“I’ve missed you, stupid.”

“I’ve missed you too, love.”

After a moment they separate and Gendry kisses Arya’s forehead. It is then when he notices that Nymeria has been especially silent. So, naturally Gendry looks down to check on the dog…

“Arya! You need to stop leaving dead bodies in my kitchen!!”


	6. borrowing each others clothes but they’re both different sizes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((If I realized something recently is that smut sells... I need to work on it))

“Arya,” Gendry called as he rummages through his clothes, “I need my shirt!”

“Which shirt?”

“My lucky shirt,” Gendry hated being this superstitious, but every time he wore that shirt he got good grades in his exams; he needs it.

“I’m wearing it,” Arya says nonchalantly as she enters their room. Not only is she wearing it (with nothing but her underwear) but it’s actually dirty.

“It’s not fair” Gendry whines, as he walks towards Arya. He then takes Arya by her waist and pouts, “you always wear my clothes” he pulls the bottom of the shirt, just to check one stain, “and you always dirty them…”

“You could wear my clothes” Arya states calmly as Gendry pulls the shirt over her head. He smiles when he notices she is not using underwear as he thought.

“But that’s not the problem” he murmurs, “Is my lucky shirt, without it, I need another lucky ritual”

“Is that so?” Arya laughs as Gendry carries her and practically throws her to the bed. “Well, anything to help my boyfriend.” She says cheekily. The moment Gendry’s lips captures her nipple all her possible retorts get forgotten.

* * *

Arya arrived home somewhat late; her soccer team was preparing for a match this Saturday and they needed to be in the best shape possible. She opens the door calling Gendry, but he is not in the living room.

Arya smiles when she sees that not only all the lights are off, but that there are candles guiding her to their bedroom.

And there he was, her cheesy boyfriend lying in their bed, wearing nothing but some black boxer briefs and…

“Gendry… Are you wearing my socks?”


	7. [THEON/JEYNE] when my dad was in college he had a friend who told a girl he’d take her on a date unlike any other she’d ever been on and so he took her to the supermarket to watch the lobsters fighting in the lobster tank. They’re married now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First non Arya/Gendry
> 
> Now with you ladies and gentelmen... my babies Theon/Jeyne (something fluffy because they suffer too much)

Inspired by: [x](http://sabotensan.tumblr.com/post/95132411628/dijun-modernau-theon-and-jeyne-p-her-date-was)

Theon had dated a lot of girls, and with dated he meant slept with. Itwasn’t because he had no heart, but to be honest he had generally ended up going out with girls that were not exactly interested in something else than a one night stand.

Not that Theon was looking for a different kind of girls.

A vicious cycle, to be honest.

Then one night he, the Starks and some other friends had gone out, that night he had ended up talking to Sansa’s childhood friend. Jeyne Poole was the kind of girl he could actually go out with, not just for a night… she was relationship material.

“Do you want to go out with me?” Theon asks as he sits beside Jeyne on the cafeteria.

“Say no,” Sansa says, without lifting her eyes from her phone.

“I was going to say no,” Jeyne confess, and Theon feels offended.

“Why not?!” he asks, standing up dramatically. “Just imagine; the freshmen going out with one of the hottest seniors in the whole campus,”

“Theon…” Jeyne starts, but Theon interrupts imitating her tone.

“Jeyne….”

“Look, you are nice, and actually you are a person I consider good… but you are a slut.” Theon gasps, more for the theatrics than anything else.

“That insults me!”

“Theon, you are not looking for a girl like me; you don’t go out with girls like me.”

“You don’t know that!” Jeyne sighed; her answer was still no.

* * *

It was Friday night and Theon had gone to the mall to get a new shit—partying hard meant losing clothes fast—when he saw Jeyne waiting outside.

“Hello, luv” he greets, standing against the wall besides her.

“…Theon,” she tries to avoid looking at his eyes. She looks pretty; wearing a sundress with a jaket on top.

Theon takes his ciggarets and offers one to Jeyne, who declines. He smokes half of the cigarette in silence; Jeyne just stands there, upset.

“So what’s happening?” Theon asks, fliking his cigarette and throwing the ashes.

“…He stood me up!” Jeyne snaps, her cheeks red from anger.

“Who?”

“Blind date, the friend of a classmate in my Intro to Philosophy class. He said he had a thing for brunettes, so this guy decides to set us up, and he doesn’t freaking appear!”

”What an ass,” Theon mutters, and he is being honest. Who would miss a date with Jeyne? “A thing for brunettes, who says that?”

Jeyne stares at him, blinking, “you don’t have a thing for brunettes?” she asks, with a smile, her mood slowly getting better.

“No, I mean yes, I mean… I don’t have a thing for anything… I like girls and if I like _like_ her then I date her, and that’s it.” Theon explains, finishing his cigarette.

“Uh.”

“What?” Theon asks defensively.

“I don’t know… I’ve always assumed your type is like… blonde, curvaceous, and… that’s it, really.” She laughs, but Theon can’t find her comment funny. What kind of person would like to hear his crush thinks he is a superficial ass?

_Wait, crush?_

“You know what Jeyne? Let me take you to a date you won’t forget” he says, trying to save the situation.

“Theon…”

“Look, if you really don’t want to, you don’t _have_ to, but what’s to lose?” Theon knows this is probably his last chance with Jeyne, and he hopes his eyes can express his intentions, his _real_ intentions.

“You know what? You are right,” Jeyne takes his hand and smiles at him, “but this date better be the _best date ever.”_

“Believe me Poole, this is going to be the most unique date you’ve ever gone to.” Theon pulls Jeyne and walks a couple of blocks away.

“Where are you taking me?” Jeyne asks laughing; she is having a hard time catching up with him.

“Oh, it’s a surprise,” Theon smiles at her, and notices that Jeyne actually looks excited.

When they arrive Jeyne looks at Theon as if he has just grown a second head.

“The supermarket, really Theon?” before she can even get angry, Theon pulls her inside the supermarket.

“Yeah believe me; you are going to love it!” Theon guides Jeyne to the back of the store, where the seafood is.

“Are you going to cook for me…?”

“Maybe the next time,” Theon laughs, “but that’s too common or the _most unique date you’ll ever have_ ” he finally stands in front of the lobster’s tank. “Look, is about to start!”

And it _does_ start; two lobsters of a good size start fighting, he quietly turns to Jeyne, gauging her expression.

She is speechless.

“You… brought me to see lobsters fight?” She is not angry, not really, but _happy_ is not the emotion that would describe her either.

“Yes, uhm, even since I was a kid I’ve always loved to watch the lobsters in the tank; their fights are oddly entertaining.” Theon stops talking, since the fight is getting intense. After the two lobsters stop fighting, he speaks again, “Sometimes I like coming here, just to watch them.”

“There are always fights?” Jeyne asks, and she is not being sarcastic, not really.

“Mneh, sometimes there are not that good, but still it’s relaxing.”

They watch two other lobsters approach each other, but they don’t engage in a fight.

“This is kind of nice” Jeyne says finally, resting her head on Theon’s shoulder. Theon smiles and hugs her closer to him.

“Yeah, I’ve always enjoyed this.”


	8. “this is totally awkward considering before this the only interactions we’ve ever had have been casual nods to each other in the hallway but there’s a huge fucking spider in my bath tub and you seem like the friendly neighbor type please help me” au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue only.

* _knock knock*_

“Hello, neighbour.”

“Oh, hi… you are.. 3B?”

“Yeah, look, I… I need a favour.”

“Why you are wearing only a towel?”

“That’s part of the favour.”

“Oh _really?_ ”

“Not _that_ kind of favour.”

* * *

 

“A spider?”

“Yes, a spider. Kill it please!”

_*stomp*_

“Ok, it’s dead now.”

“Thank you! You saved me, how could I repay you?”

“…Dinner?”

“Oh… _oh”_

“I mean, if you want to!”

“No, no, no… I want to. So… tomorrow?”

“Yeah, bye 3B”

“My name is Gendry.”

“Bye Gendry, if you have anymore spiders, just call me!”

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	9. esteemed rival chefs find each other shamefully buying ramen at 3 in the morning AU

“Chef, table 14 would like to meet you.” Gendry sighs, while the dinner rush has already ended there are still things in the kitchen he could be doing instead talking with some client that felt superior and wanted to meet ‘The Chef’ as if Gendry had the credit to the whole meal.

Gendry unbuttons his uniform and rebuttons on the clean side; all for show.

“Good evening, how was your meal?” Gendry greets the beautiful woman. Maergary Tyrell a famous TV presenter and was accompanied by the youngest Lannister heir, Tyrion Lannister.

“Oh, Chef!” Amergary stands, hugs him, and kisses each cheek, “we just wanted to tell you personally how amaizing was our food. I was wondering, would you be interested in appearing in my show…?” For a second Gendry’s heat stop. Appearing in a TV show like Maergary’s would be great publicity for the restaurant, but he is not especially good with cameras.

 _Screw that!_ He thought, _it’s a once in a lifetime opportunity!_

“That would be—“

“I would love to make a special with you and the Chef Stark from ‘The Ryonar’s Queen’.”

Gendry stops dead at his tracks.

Arya Stark, the new big _thing_ in town. Gendry had formed himself by working hard and paying the courses he needed with his own salary. He does not have a degree from the Cordon Bleu like the creator of _the new flavour of Westeros._

Maybe he wouldn’t hate her that much if she hadn’t decided to put her restaurant less than two blocks from his.

“It… it would be fantastic” Gendry says with a smile so forced that he has no doubt of why Tyrion Lannister is laughing.

-.-.-.-.-

“Good night, chef!”

“See you tomorrow, chef!”

Gendry waves his team as each one of them left. He still has to check the orders for an event they had on Saturday, and creating a plan for the transportation.

When he looks at the clock he notices it is already past 3 am and he is starving. And the fucking kitchen is full of fucking _ingredients_.

He wants food, and now.

He walks to the convenient store with prupose. When he enters he losses no time and walks directly to the instant noodles. He doesn’t even try to think, he takes the first one he sees and pours hot water from the coffee machine. The three minutes it takes to the noodles to cook are the longest in his life, and the moment they are done, he digs into his food. The door’s bell rings and Gendry lifts his eyes automatically.

If he wasn’t so hungry he would have spit his food from the surprise. Arya Stark was there. He recognized her from different pictures, but this was the first time he saw her face to face.

God, she is beautiful.

Arya looks at him with a terrified expression. Gendry tries to ignore her and eat, but as he sees his food he feels slightly embarassad. There he is, one of the most respected new chefs in Westeros eating instant noodles in a convenient store.

He sees Arya Stark take some instant noodles and pour the hot water. She waits besides Gendry, and when she starts eating so does Gendry.

Gendry tries not to stare, how she takes mouthful after mouthful of noodles and barely chews them before swaloing.

“g’wt?” she asks with her mouth full of noodles, she quickly swallows. “You have a problem, Waters?”

“Your hair.” He says; regardless of how beautiful she is, the bun on the top of her head is a mess.

It only made her look prettier.

“…the dark cirlces under your eyes.” She replie, and Gendry can’t help but laugh.

“Your dirty uniform.”

“Your white socks with black pants.”

“The burn in your arm”

“The cut in your finger.”

They check each other shamelessly, trying to find something else to point.

“Would you like to get dinner, real dinner and maybe find other details?” asks Arya.

“My place? Sunday?” Arya smiles, and for a second she dosen’t look so tired.

“Sure.”


	10. “all of my dorm-mates think we’re fucking bc of how intensely we play video games” au

_“God’s Gendry!”_

_“Just… just… please”_

_“There, there!”_

The loud voices sometimes get interrupted by grunts, screams and the clear sound of a headboard against the wall.

_“Just finish already!”_

“What the fuck is wrong with your roommate, dude?” Lommy asks Hot Pie as they both took their books and notes.

“A lot of hormones and stamina, to be honest” Hot Pie mutters, “that’s why I hate coming hee, they are always in his room, all day long!”

 _“Who is the fucking khallesi now?”_ a female voice screamed.

“…and again with their weird roleplays” Hot Pie is almost running to the door, he doesn’t want to catch them starting the next round. “I swear they are driving me crazy!”

* * *

 

Inside the room Arya stood on the bed wearing only her boyshorts and one of Gendry’s shirts, a controller in her hand. The dragon on the screen glaring at them.

“Haha!” Arya cheers as Gendry laughs sitting in the bed. Arya dnces her victory dance as someone screams in her abandoned headset.

“To be honest, without you I would’ve lost ages ago,” Gendry tells her before pullin her leg gently, making her sit in the bed, her head in the pillows.

“No Gen, WAIT! I want to beat that sword of the morning RIGHT NOW!” Arya complains laughing as Gendry crawls until hi head is also in the pillows.

Gendry pulls Arya to him, hugging her, both of them lay there, laughing, after a while the room falls silent, and they stay cuddling silent.

“Thank you,” she murmurs, hoping Gendry couldn’t hear her.

“Hmm? For what?” Arya hides her face at his side and Gendry laughs; he is ticklish, “what’s happening?” When he notices Arya doesn’t move Gendry turns a little until he is able to kiss the crown of her head, “is everything alright?”

Arya says something, but the sound was muffled.

“Hmm?” For a moment Gendry worries that Arya is upset, but when she looks at him, he notices she is blushing.

“I said, thank you for waiting… I—“ Gendry couldn’t help but kiss her.

“’s okay, you’re worth it.” Gendry laughs and kisses Arya’s forehead, “plus, you know Hot Pie totally thinks we are having crazy sex, right?”

“…really?” Arya laughs, what’s wrong with Hot Pie?

“It seems that some of the sounds you make playing videogames…”

“Come on! Who plays videogames silently?!”


	11. Your OTP have had a near-death experience with one or both parties, and are being intimate for the first time since.  One or both parties gets emotional at the thought of potentially having lost the other.+ nothing but a fragment of ones imagination AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....I'm not a fan of tragedy, but here I am.
> 
> I do love Futurama, tho'.

Gendry woke up in tears, he didn’t knew how he was going to do with his life from now on.

 _Arya is gone_.

He sat on his cot, his chest hurt and his throat hoarse from crying.

_Arya is gone._

He walked around the smithy, with his bare feet in pain from the cold.

“Gendry?” he turns to the voice, it was Arya’s.

She is in the door, dressed in one of his tunics, her hair a mess and her legs and feet bare.

“Arya..? Arya!” Gendry ran to her but the moment her reached her she disappears. He falls on his knees taking shallow breaths. “Arya…”

“Gendry, please.” He looks up, and there she is, staring at him.

“Ar…” he stands again, talking slowly towards Arya. “Please don’t fade again, please… my love.” He had never had the chance to call her that, after she came from Baavos she never let anyone too close. They had laid together several times, but she would never stay long in his arms and she would never let him talk about _it._

“Gendry, _plase.”_ He can hear the pain in her voice. _“Please, please…”_

“Arya,” every step Gendry gave, Arya seemed to get farther and farther away. It didn’t took him long to find himself in the godswood.

Arya had vanished again.

Gendry sat in a weirwood root, rubbing his eyes.

_“Gendry please open your eyes, please… please wake up.”_

_“Please”_

“I love you.”

* * *

“Gendry I love you, please, I’ll marry you, I will stop taking the moon tea… Gendry” her voice broke and Gendry open his eyes and it took him a while to be able to focus on her.

“Arya…” his voice was hoarse almost inaudible, but Arya lifts her head from the featherbed.

“Gen!” she kissed him deeply, her tears falling on his face.

“Arya”

“I love you,” she says against his lips, and Gendry wonders for the first time if he is dead and in heaven.


	12. channeling the inner romcom and having an epiphany about how much they care about each other and RACING TO CONFESS THEIR LOVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea what this was going to be when I started writting it.... tbh this is one of my favorites to this point

The loudspeaker informs the flight to Storm’s End is about to board, and Gendry like other pasangers stands to make a line.

“Gendry!” the shout is loud a clear and Gendry turns to see Arya standing far away. Even far away Gendry notices she is out of breath.

“Arya?” Gendry walks out of the line, dropping his hand luggage.

“Gendry!” Arya calls, just before springing to him.

“Arya, what’s wrong?!” he asks worriedly, Arya has one of her hands on his chest, just over his heart.

“I, I had to tell you,” she starts, but is so out of breath she can barely speak.

“What? Arya, are you okay?”

“Just… just befor you leave, you have to know… you have to know” her forehead touches his chest and he hugs her, slightly worried.

“Arya…”

“I love you” she whispers, and the whole group of passengers aaww’d. Gendry grabs her face and kisses her, her arms surrounds him, and one if her hands end at the back of his neck, pulling his face closer to her.

“Arry…”

“I… I will wait” she says, smiling, and Gendry can’t help but peck her on the lips.

“Arya” the loudspeaker informs he has to board the plane, and Gendry sighs, “I love you too.”

Once he boards the plane and is settled up in his place he checks his phone

_1 Message._

M’Lady: _See you in three days, love <3_

Me _: See you in three days._

Me: _BTW, where r the kids?_

M’Lady: _At Sansa’s, they told me to wish you a good trip._

Me: _Thank you, I love you_

M’Lady: _Love you too xoxo_


	13. [Theon/Jeyne] trapped in a bank during a robbery AU

They had them all in a corner, they had force them to give them their phones, they were all supposed to be silent.

“Don’t worry; we are going to be fine”

Theon had never expected to find himself in this kind of situation, much less with Jeyne; little Jeyne who used to be Sansa’s best friend, little Jeyne who he used to tease endlessly. She has her face hidden in the crook of his neck, crying.

“You” one of the guys came to them and grabbed Jeyne by the arm. “Shut up” he trew Jeyne who cried as she hit the floor.

The guy turned, and Theon crawled to Jeyne, who was unable to move.

“Shh, I’m here…”

“Who told you you could move?”

He heard the shot, he heard Jeyne scream.

He felt Jeyne’s arms hugging him close to her before he felt the pain shooting through his body.

“Theon, theon… help is coming, Theon, _can you hear me?”_


	14. I had a dream where every person, following their 22nd birthday, they possessed the body of their soulmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt: I had a dream where every person, at exactly midnight on new years following their 22nd birthday, they possessed the body of their soulmate and people ran around trying to figure out who they were so that they could find eachother, and they left notes for the body’s owner to find with their address. And there were some language gaps so people had to translate it and travel to different countries carrying the notes they were left, and it was great
> 
> idk, i missread it the first time and just went on with it

That night Arya goes to bed scared. Tomorrow she will wake up being 22. That means that if she has a soulmate she is going to wake up in her soulmate’s body

Or maybe she is going to wake up in her own body? She isn’t so sure about that.

For the last few weeks she couldn’t stop thinking about all the soulmates stories she had heard: Her mom waking up, just to discover she was in her boyfriend’s brother body; her father still told them about the horror he suffered when he woke up in the same bed with his own brother. She remembered when Sandor woke up in Sansa’s body, just to confess them he thought he hadn’t a soulmate; he had waited almost _ten years._

 _“What if her soulmate was younger than her?”_ Arya hadn’t thought about that.

Ygritte told her to be patient, she had waited three years to wake up in Jon’s body… And they both took a while until they learned each other language so they could actually comumicate.

Arya tried to close her eyes, but sleep didn’t come to her.

“ _Just sleep Arya, sleep”_

She just hope she didn’t end up hurt anyone like Robb did….

_“Why soulmates have to be so complicated?”_

* * *

 

Arya wokas up, but she doesn’t open her eyes, she tries to use her feet to check the bed she is in. She is alone, _that’s good._

She opens her eyes and sees an old fashioned alarm clock, and can’t help her excitement. She throws the covers and looks down.

_Hot DAMN!_

Whoever’s body this was, it was a _hot_ body. He had a muscled chest and killer abs. And thanks god he didn’t skip leg day. She stood and ran around the room, looking for a mirror. She ran out of the room and quickly found the bathroom.

If his body was _hot_ his face was just drop dead gorgeous. Arya giggled as she inspected his face, he had deep blue eyes and dark hair, she smiled and noticed he had nice teeth. But her giddiness diminished quickly. What would he think of her?

She had to call home.

She runs back to the bedroom and looks around until she finds his cellphone.

_Enter password_

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Arya tries not to get distracted with the delicious sound of his voice. “Think Arya, think…” Arya then starts studing her surroundings noticing for the first time the state of his room. He was clean, that much she could say, but the room was small, _and the bathroom had been too_ …

She goes out the room looking for a land line but finds nothing. She is starting to ger annoyed, how could he be so little prepared for a moment like this?! She saw a note on the fridge _“please be for me, please be for_ me”

_Gendry—_

_I have a big event today, I took the car._

_Thanks_

_—Hot Pie_

“Fuck!” She runs back again to his room, _Gendry’s room?_ And put pants over his pyjama pants, not really able to take off anything that is covering his dick.

The thought itself makes her blush.

Arya takes the first hoodie she finds lying on top of a chair, and she puts on some trainers and grabs his wallet and cell phone. _If I can’t contact him I’m going to find_ my _body._ She runs down the stairs, and once she was finally outside she notices it.

“This is not Winterfell, FUCK!” she sits on the sidewalk defeated, why everything has to be so complicated?

She feels the phone vibrating on her—his pocket. She immediately recognizes the number, it was Rickon’s.

“Hello?”

“Uhm…Arya?” is that her voice? That’s how she sounds for the rest of the world?

“Are… are you Gendry?”

“Yes! Yes… uhm, it seems we are in a pickle” Gendry lughs nervoucly, and Arya can’t help but find her own voice unbelievable annoying.

“Where I am? I know it’s not Winterfell,” she has never been out her home town, and this place is sunny and overcrowded.

“…Kings Landing.”

“Oh, that’s… far… Hey, why did you call me from Rickon’s phone?”

“Uhm, I didn’t knew your passwords”

_Shit_

“Oh Gods! It’s still blocked! I’m sorry, I guess I forgot to erase it, since… it’s my birthday.”

“Oh! Yes! You are right! Congratulations!”

“…did you waited long?” she asks, she knows that some people lose hope after a couple of years waiting, and even if it’s not her fault, she doesn’t want to be the reason of her soulmate’s sadness.

“Almost three years…” he chuckles, at least he wasn’t mad, “it’s not a huge difference…” his voice drifts off and she wonders when she is going to be able to actually watch him as he talks, she can’t wait for that, “I would like to meet you.”

Arya smiles to herself, those words, for more simple that they were, made her heart flutter. “I would like to meet you too.”

“So… I suppose tomorrow morning at first hour I’m, uh, taking a plane to Winterfell.”

“Oh! No! I could go to Kings’ Landing! …come to King’s Landing? This is confusing.”

“Of course not! A lady like you, visiting her soulmate without any supervision…!” Gendry joked, laughing in her simply _annoying high pitched voice!_

“I’m not a Lady!” and in that moment, she truly wasn’t; she didn’t need to _peek_ under her pants to know…

“Yes you are! You are a little lady!”

“Gendry!” Arya tries to sound mad, but just talking to Gendry… knowing she _did_ have a soulmate. “I can’t wait until tomorrow”

“I can’t wait until tomorrow, m’lady.”


	15. [Jaime x Brienne] Soulmate AU: the one where you only see color once you meet your soulmate (so you don’t know them until you see them), and it goes away when they die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some short Jaime x Brienne because d'awww

If anyone had asked Jaime Lannister if he saw color he would certainly answer yes.

He did, he could see color… somewhat.

He saw… he saw something that was not grey, black or white. He saw color because his soulmate was Cersei.

If anyone had asked Jaime Lannister if he saw color he would have said yes. Until the day he lost his hand. He had been resting in his hospital bed, eyes closed when he eard his doctor come in.

“Mr Lannister? I’m Dr Tarth and I—“

If anyone had asked Jaime Lannister if he had seen color before that, he wouldn’t know what to answer. He had never seen anything so alive, so vibrant and so deep.

“You have astonishing eyes.”


	16. No Shave November/Movember

If anything, King’s Landing was hell, Arya Stark is sure of it. The heat is inhuman, it’s humidity is so… so… so humid, it makes her want to rip her own skin, but she still survives. King’s Landing is so hot, that even in November she goes out wearing shorts and a light t-shirt, sometimes a light sweeter for decorative reasons, never for cold. Even in nights.

That takes her to the other subject: people living in King’s Landing are weaklings.

In their Novembers, that actually were more like April in the North, people already went out wearing thick sweaters and light scarves. She actually saw a man with a coat that was appropriate for the North! She didn’t understood how this people didn’t die of a heatstroke! She almost wants to stop someone in the streets just to question them about their fashion choices.

Of course she has to ignore that during the first storm she was in the city she ended up under her bed almost crying, only to discover the locals called it a ‘barely storm, more like strongish raining’.

Now, her actual problem resided somewhere else.

It was the first day of November, and like for the last couple of years it meant her completing in the noble tradition of No Shave November. During the last November, the one before coming to King’s Landing for college, she had managed to keep her legs away from razors the whole month, but she had had to shave her armpits for a wedding; this year she was completing the whole month, hairy like the woolly mammoth she was born to be.

The best part is going to be not shaving her bikini.

* * *

 

By the first week Arya already regrets every decision she had ever made in her life.

She regrets coming to King’s Landing for college.

She regrets never traveling to hotter places.

She regrets always braving the cold, until her body turned cold resistant.

She regrets treasuring the noble tradition No Shave November, therefore being forced to wear long-sleeves and pants every time she went out.

_“I could always walk around this mortals in my shorts and short sleeves… o better not.”_

No one could say Arya Stark didn’t commit.

* * *

 

By week three Arya tries to only go out at night, when it’s chilly, or very early in the mornings. She is still hot, but it’s bearable.

This specific night she goes out drinking with some college friends. The bad part it’s that it’s in a closed place, and Arya wants to go crazy. It’s too hot, even in her light gauze-like shirt and leggings.

Some things have change; she has lost all amount of fear to open the door to any delivery-person wearing shorts. She even went for milk on Sunday in a tank top and shorts; even if she was especially careful of not lifting her arms.

Arya spots her friend, Weasel, calling her from the other side of the bar. Arya groans, Weasel was also doing No Shave November, but since she had already had laser treatment in her arm pits it was not such a big deal for her.

“Arya, it was so good you could come!” Weasel hugs her once she is with them, she notices her friends, some she already knew, some she didn’t.

She sits beside a man she surely hadn’t meet before. He is tall, not only for Arya’s standards, and even in the dark room Arya can notice he has the bluest eyes she has ever seen. Not light blue like her mother’s or Sansa’s, but a deep blue. Blue like the dark skies, sans the stars… maybe. Still, the most notorious thing about him isn’t that.

“Nice beard,” Arya has to praise, it is the beard of someone who commits.

“Thanks,” he looks slightly confused by the comment, but he still smiles at her, “It’s actually just temporal…”

“No Shave November?”

“More like Movember,” he offers his hand and Arya takes it, “I think we haven’t formally introduced each other. I’m Gendry.”

Arya laughs and takes his hand; it’s weird, such a formal protocol for a bar filled with college kids. “I am Arya.” She studies his face, more exactly his beard, “isn’t supposed to be only the moustache? For Movember?”

“Well,” Gendry runs his hand in beard, scratching slightly, “I suppose, but I look like an idiot with a moustache, so I just grew the whole beard.”

“Yeah, you look good with it,” sometimes Arya regrets talking without thinking but this is of one of this times, not when Gendry noticeable blushes, even under all that beard.

“You look good too.”

* * *

 

They end up back in his place, which is practically a block down. They are playing in his old N64 after Arya tells him she always loved Pokemon Stadium’s mini games.

“Run Ratata, Run!” Arya whispers; his roommates are in the other room and they don’t want to wake them up.

“Jump, jump” every time her ratata jumps, Arya gives a small involuntary jump. Until she wins, “yes!” she cheers, still whispering. Gendry tries his best not to laugh, but instead he tickles her side.

“It’s not fair, you were cheating!” he whispers and Arya looks at him shocked.

“I did not cheat! I have never cheated in my life!”

“Yes you did! You jumped to distract me!” Gendry tickles her again and it’s almost impossible for Arya not to laugh.

“Please stop, I won’t cheat again, I won’t…” Gendry stops, but his hands stay at her sides and they look at each other for a moment. Arya knows there is no way that the glow of pokemon stadium can be called romantic, but at that moment, it is. So much that she finds herself closing the space between their mouths, until they are close enough and Gendry kisses her.

It’s sweet at first, Gendry giving her short kisses in the lips. He starts moving, his kisses moving from her mouth, to her cheeks, her neck and back to her jaw. Arya’s hands travel from his back to his neck, and one of them to his hair. She pulls Gendry’s hair gently until he looks up, and Arya kisses him, deeply.

They separate and Gendry presses his forehead on hers, smiling. “Hi.” He whispers and Arya smiles back.

“Hi.”

Arya pecks his lips, even in the dim light he can see his lips are swollen and his pupils dilated.

Gendry kisses her again, hard. Arya gasps as she feels Gendry’s hand, traveling her side, ging from her hip to her waist to the underside of her breast. Gendry kisses her, as his hand moves back to her hip, lifting her blouse.

“Don’t!”

“Oh, sorry!” Gendry apologizes mortified, separating from her, “Shit, I’m really sorry…”

“No, I didn’t meant that…” Arya sits and kisses Gendry again, who still looks terrified of touching her. Her kisses are sweater this time, “Just… uhm…”

“Is everything alright?” he asks, cupping her face with one hand, studying her.

“Uhm, no, I mean yes! I am great… is just…”

“Arya?”

“It’s November,” Arya whispers, embarrassed.

“What?”

“As in No Shave November” Arya blushes as Gendry starts understanding, “so… I’m a mammoth.”

“Let me see…” Gendry smiles, kissing her neck laughing, “let me see…” he pulls his shirt playfully but Arya slaps his hand away.

“No, Gendry. Bad boy” he pouts and lays besides her, hugging her close to him

“By the way, you are not a mammoth…. You are totally a ferret.”

* * *

 

Arya is seating in a coffee shop eating a croissant with extra cheese waiting for Gendry; for the last couple of weeks they had been dating.

And now is the first day of December!

Arya had taken the time that morning to shave, because even if she was sick of it, she finished No Shave November successfully…

Arya noticed her own mind drifting off when the door’s bell brought her bck to reality. It’s then when she notices this Greek god entering, his jaw so beautiful it would make artists cry, so strong it could brake… things. So hot Arya can’t think on analogies.

If she didn’t had foodn on her moth her jaw would fall. It’s when the Greek God notices her and waves than Arya notices; it’s not a Greek God.

It’s Gendry.

“Arya?” Gendry asks once he is front of her. Arya practically jumps from her seat and throws her arms around his neck and kisses him.

“You can never not shave again, got it?”

“As M’lady commands.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (((After so many commercials on FOX i really have a need to do a Cumbia Ninja AU but it's so crappy that I'm not even touching that train wreck... and I know most of you don't even knew it's existence... but damn it's bad (and yes, I'm watching a commercial of it right now))))


	17. “you ate all of my ice-cream out of the freezer when you were drunk/high and spent the next week trying to make it up to me” au

At first, Gendry thinks it is a joke. But there she is his wife, standing in front of him with an empty ice cream carton in one hand, her other hand in her hip and a glare.

“Did you eat all my ice cream?” Arya asks with a low growl that sounds more like a sound their dog Nymeria would make than for his little wife.

“Uhm, yes?”

“How could you!” she asks with a whine, stomping her foot.

“…I am sorry” Gendry says feeling truly sorry, but still unsure of why Arya is so mad about it. “Tomorrow I’ll get you some more,” he promises, “some mint and chocolate ice cream. Your favourite.”

Arya huffs, “I know it’s my favourite” she mumbles and stomps back to their room muttering something about going to bed.

When Gendry finally follows her to bed he notices she is not asleep.

“Hey,” he laid beside of her on the bed, facing Arya’s back, “can’t sleep?”

“I’ve tried…” she responds, barely turning her head to speak to him.

Gendry hugs her and kisses the back of her neck. His thumbs stars rubbing just below her breast and Arya turn to face him.

“Not… not now” she mumbles, “I’m not…”

“Oh, sorry” he says against her hair, “I was just trying to make it up to you… for earlier”

Arya smiles at him and comes forward to kiss him in the lips before setting in his chest.

“Goodnight, stupid”

“Goodnight, tiny”

* * *

 

The next night after dinner Gendry stands, “now for dessert” Gendry takes out two cartons of ice cream, one chocolate-mint and one strawberry.

“Yey, ice cream!” Arya cheers, serving herself a scoop of each ice cream. “I love you.”

“Are you telling me or the ice cream?” Gendry laughs, coming forward to plant a kiss on Arya’s forehead.

“Ice cream, obviously, but I love you too.”

* * *

 

For Gendry Sunday means sleeping ‘till noon, but in this occasion a strange sound wakes him up early. He opens his eyes slowly and notices his wife is not in the bed.

“Arya?” Gendry grumbles, sitting on the bed, “Arya?”

He hears the same sound coming fro the bathroom, and practically dragging himself there, he opens the door, finding his wife kneeling in front of the toilet. “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine” she calls just before throwing up again.

“Arry,” he enters and sits beside her. When she finally turns she has tears in her eyes.

“I ate too much ice cream,” Arya whispers and after flushing the toilet she sits beside Gendry.

“And Friday?” Gendry asks, as one of his arms surrounds her.

“What?”

“You threw up in Friday, Arya. I don’t know about Saturday because when I came back from my morning run you were already out, walking Nymeria.”

“Actually, I was thinking, why don’t you take Nymeria with you when you go out running from now on?”

“Arya…”

“I thought it was a great idea!”

“Arya! Stop changing the subject,” he huffs, annoyed but still tries to keep his composure. “Arya, you’ve been throwing up, and yesterday you slept most of the day…”

“So? I was tired,” Arya’s defensive tone is not helping Gendry’s patience, but he still tries to keep calm.

“Arry, I am not that stupid, you know.”

They sit silently for a while, Gendry rubbing soothing circles on Arya’s arm.

“I should buy a test.” Arya whispers, as she rubs her belly a small smile on her face.

“Yeah,” Gendry can’t help the smile in his face, “and I should buy you more ice cream.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of my unfinished shots are quite long... So, sorry if I take longer to update.
> 
> I feel like I'm cheating since I'm not following the prompts exactly as they are... :/


	18. ‘i’m pretending to be ur bff bc u looked VERY uncomfortable with that person at the bar hitting on u’ AU +  I have you shoved against the wall but now I can’t stop looking at your mouth

It’s no the kind of things that Arya generally does, but… poor guy. There he is, basically cornered by that girl with long black hair.

“Oh, GOD, look at you!” Arya exclaims as she takes the arm of the absurdly handsome man. He looks at her, his blue eyes full of confusion, and damn he is better looking up close. “I can’t believe I’d meet you here of all places!”

The guy splutters a hello and Arya practically drags the poor soul far away from the voluptuous woman to whom she barely said hi. Once they are far enough she drops the act, lamenting that she has no reason to be touching his arm.

“Sorry, are you ok?” she asks and he does the most unexpected thing; he laughs.

“I was about to ask the same thing.” Arya wishes he wouldn’t smile. Or at least that his smile wasn’t that _perfect._

Damn guy with damned perfect genes.

“Yeah, is just… you looked like you needed to be saved.” Arya explains and for the first time she wonders if this entire stupid plan was not fuelled by the alcohol she had consumed.

“Actually, yes, I kind of needed saving,” he stretches his hand to hers and introduces himself, “I’m Gendry.”

“Gendry, I’m Arya.”

“My knight in shining armour.”

“Well… if you say—“ Gendry interrupts her fake modesty with a comment that freezes her.

“That you were saving me from my sister and her attempts to teach me how to flirt.”

“…Sister?”

“Oh, yes.” Gendry’s laugh cannot be hidden, “sister.”

“I… I thought she was…”

“Yeah, I get it,” even if Gendry’s smiles does not die down, Arya notices is not mocking and she braves herself to continue with the conversation.

“So, you don’t know how to flirt?” Arya asks and tries to copy his smile, “it’s easy, really.” She places one hand on his chest and stands very close to him, noticing how he blushes, “is just… whispering something.” Arya bites her lips for a good measure; she knows she looks sexier like that.

It all happens in one second; Gendry’s hands move to her waist, pulling her close to him at the same time he turns and practically shoves her against the wall.

He is looking at her lips, and Arya is about to close the almost non-existent distance between them…

“You go, bro! Kiss her!”

“Bella couldn’t you _shut up!”_


	19. [Sandor x Sansa]“I can’t believe I’m sitting in space jail with you of all people.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeey! double update!
> 
> (Even if this is totally cheating!")

His laugh is so loud she fears he is going to wake someone up. “Seriously Little Bird,” he says between gasps “I can’t believe I’m sitting in space jail with you of all people.”

Maybe the drugs had something to do with his laugh.


	20. i know we were never officially together or anything but seeing that picture you posted on FB with him literally felt like you carved my heart out of my chest and stomped on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whole Prompt: “i know we were never officially together or anything but seeing that picture you posted on [insert social media] with him/her literally felt like you carved my heart out of my chest and stomped on it and i’m not really sure why i’m leaving this voicemail but my pillow still smells like you and i miss your stupid face” AU
> 
> I am SO sorry of taking this long, but school was crazy these last weeks and I'm working on this MONSTER chapters (monster for me, who usually tries to write short things) but believe me once those chapters are done.. they are going to be good (i hope.... no, they are good, I truly believe they are good).
> 
> This is not one of those Monster Chapters, but a short-ish thing

He knows is a stupid thing to do, but he is drunk, and alone.

Drunk, alone and stalking his best friend on facebook. So he calls her and she doesn’t answer, and he thinks on leaving a voicemail but he doesn’t.

He tries to distract himself, looking at his Facebook newsfeed. Another picture of Arya pops-up. She is wearing some novelty glasses and is hugging Ned Dayne in this one. He knew Ned would be there, it was a ‘high class’ party after all.

He block his phone and turns in his bed, trying to find a comfortable position, but he cant. Arya had spent the whole day with him and now his bed smelled like her.

He takes his phone again and calls her again, it sends him to voicemail again and he doesn’t think; he leaves the message.

“Hey, Arry. Uhm… I saw picture of the party on FB… just… you look nice, you always look nice. And my bed smells like you, it’s quite distracting. Well, that’s not it… You and Ned look nice together.” He finished the voicemail there, regretting he ever started recoding it.

Gendry doesn’t sleep that night, he spends the whole time rolling on his bed and thinking about his own stupidity.

He doesn’t realize when he falls asleep, but he wakes up at the sound of his ringtone, it’s still dark and he doesn’t eve try to check the time or the caller.

“Ye’?”

“Gendry?”

“Arya?”

“You know me and Ned are nthign right?” she sounds nervous, and drunk, “I… I just want you to know that.”

“Wh—?”

“It was important you knew that.”

“…do you want to get brunch tomorrow?”


	21. My parents thought I was working for an insurance company in New York when really I was joining the CIA so I just sort of never mentioned when I met you on an assassination-gone-wrong and now we’ve been married for five years and......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: My parents thought I was working for an insurance company in New York when really I was joining the CIA so I just sort of never mentioned when I met you on an assassination-gone-wrong and now we’ve been married for five years and they still don’t know you exist, this has gotten wildly out of hand and you won’t stop laughing about it
> 
>  
> 
> Welcome to a huge mess. Never finish writting something when you can't feel half your face.

Arya was breathless as Gendry’s fingers dance on her sides. She is in a precarious position, at the edge of the couch writhing under Gendry.

“Please stop,” Arya moans, taking one of her husband’s hands with both of hers and pulling it to her chest, cradling it there. “I surrender.”

Gendry intertwines his fingers with hers and lies besides her smiling brightly.

“So I win?” he asks, smiling against her hair.

“Yes, you win…” Arya reluctantly reaches for the remote on the floor and hands it to Gendry.

“Yey!” Gendry cheers, sitting up and turning on the TV, “No more trashy reality shows.”

“’Dance Moms’ is not a trashy reality show!”

“Darling, is not even about the dancing…”

Arya huffs as she sets on the couch, lying with her feet on Gendry’s lap.

“Massage.” Arya mock-orders and Gendry bows slightly.

“As m’lady commands, just let me choose something…”

“I am _not_ a lady!” Arya takes her phone as Gendry puts on some medical show. She is checking her e-mails when sees something that makes her blood run cold. “Gendry…”

“Huh?” he is distracted with the show but Arya knows that he is listening.

“My sister sent me a mail.” Gendry turns at her, lifting an eyebrow, “my family is coming to town.”

Arya doesn’t know for how long they are silent, but in that few seconds the last few years of her life come rushing in front of her eyes.

Her coming to Washington, joining CIA, getting training, meeting people, the missions, _the_ mission. The mission in which Gendry was there, helping a girl and her sister, even when his life was at risk. Even when the Bloody Mummers could have hurt him if they saw him…

She remembers when she first talked to him, in a hospital, going out to their first date, their wedding with only a handful of friends in that stupid rooftop place he liked so much…

But her train of thought stops the moment Gendry starts laughing.

“And what are you going to do?” he asks once he is able.

It’s a fair question, especially since her parents didn’t knew she been living with a man for five years and married for three.

“I don’t know, I’ll think something, just… not now.” Arya throws her arm over her eyes and a moment later, she feels Gendry’s hands working on her feet.

* * *

 

“What about roommate?”

“Mm-hmmm…”

“Maybe co-worker?”

“Mmmm..”

“Do you like the idea of just being my friend?”

They are both lying in bed, Arya is using Gendry’s chest as a pillow as he lazily draws patterns on her back, eyes already closed.

“I could tell them you are my _gay_ friend…”

“Darling,” Gendry mumbles, “at some point you are going to have to tell to your parents you are married, just have that in mind.”

“Maybe I don’t have to, ever.”

Gendry pushes Arya off him gently, and rolls to his side, giving his back to Arya.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Arya whispers as she props herself on her elbow. “Hey, Gen.” she pokes him, trying to catch his attention but Gendry ignores her. “Gendry,” she tries to hug him but he shrugs her off. “Gen, what happened?”

“Just go to sleep, Arya.”

Arya presses herself to Gendry, and tries to go to sleep, repeating their conversation in her mind.

* * *

 

Wednesday comes along and Arya goes to the airport to pick her family. She and Gendry had decided to act as friends in front of Arya’s family, and were going to keep the story of Arya working on an insurance company she had fed them up in the last three years.

“Arya!” Her sister calls, waving her. Sansa is smiling brightly, running to Arya. They hug when they meet and Sansa even jumps a little. “Look at you! You look so pretty!” Sansa says, petting Arya’s hair and the youger Stark can’t help but start laughing.

“Someone is in a good mood,” Arya says as her parents reach them, she hugs each briefly and helps her father with the bags. “So, where is the lucky man?” Arya asks, expecting to find her sister’s brand new fiancé.

“Sandor? He is still in Winterfell.”

“Oh, I thought he would come with you all.”

“Oh, no.” Sansa laughs, “He might come in the weekend, but he has a lot of work right now.”

“What does he do for a living?” Arya asks politely as they get in the car.

“He has a security company.”

Arya has never met Sansa’s boyfriend, something related to the fact that she hasn’t go back home in years, but knowing her past boyfriends, he was probably came from a rich family, studied on a fancy uni and most probably be a little bit of a prick.

“And you, Arya?” her mother asks from the back seat, “is there anyone in your life right now?”

“Mom, that sounds so cheesy!” Arya laughs evading the question. “So, are you hungry? We could go to some place nice.”

* * *

 

After dinner, Arya leaves her parents in their hotel. Once home, Arya crawls into bed where Gendry is already asleep. She sets her head on his chest and throws one arm over his stomach.

“’rya?” Gendry gasps, waking up.

“Sorry,” she mumbles, hiding her face in Gendry’s chest, and kisses the tattoo on his chest. His arms surround her and she falls asleep on top of him.

* * *

 

While Arya works during the day, while her family visits some land marks, and after she catches up with them in a nice little bistro.

“How was your day?” Arya asks to her family setting on her place.

“It was very nice, I hadn’t been in the Veterans’ Memorial since college,” Catelyn comments as she read the menu.

“And you? How was job today?” Sansa asks.

“Full of papaerwork,” it was not a lie, as much as she loved her job, working on the CIA was mostly paperwork… just like in the insurance job she supposedly had. Her phone rings and Arya answers, barely checking the caller ID.

 _“Hey Ar.”_ It was Gendry; judging by the time it had been a slow day on the shop.

“Hey,” she has to bite her tongue to not call him ‘honey’ and it seems he notices it. “Uhm… what’s up?”

_“Well, I took the car, so I wanted to be sure you didn’t need it or something…”_

“Oh, no, of course not, we’ll take a taxi, don’t worry.”

“Who is that?” her mother asks, rising an eyebrow and smiling to her.

“Uhm, it’s a friend. He burrowed me his car yesterday, to pick you all up. He is just wondering if I’m going to need it again.” Arya lies easily and hears Gendry laugh on the other side of the line.

“Oh, why don’t you invite him to dinner?” Ned asks, as he looks at the pictures they’ve taken with his phone. “The more the merrier.”

On one side, she know Gendry would like to come, on the other side, she doesn’t want to risk the lie…

“Uhm… Gen, would you like to come?”

* * *

 

Gendry arrives to the bistro and after being introduced to the Starks, he sits beside Arya. He is wearing a hoodie, zipped up and Arya notices how he is constantly trying go fix his neck.

“Gendry, what do you do for a living?” her father asks and Gendry shuffles on his place.

“Uhm, I have a degree in Graphic Design, and right now I’m a free-lancer.” It’s not a lie, but it’s not the whole truth either.

Gendry had just opened his own tattoo shop. He was not exactly famous but the business was going great. He had even made a couple of tattoos for some singer from a rock band. He had been working as a freelancer for a while he settled his own shop.

They eat while chatting, Arya telling them more about her supposed life and Sansa telling her about her future wedding. Arya tries to integrate Gendry in the conversation as much as possible, but he has never been a people’s person. Mostly, he sits there laughing at their jokes and shuffling in his seat.

“Gendry, aren’t you hot?” asks her mother after Gendry fixes his hoodie, again.

“Uhm, no, I’m fine, really,” he answers nervously

“Are you sure?” Sansa asks, “You look quite hot.”

“I—really…”

“It’s because the tattoo?” Sansa asks, and Gendry blushes. Arya had told him that her family was quite conservative and he had been trying to hid the tattoo’s on his neck and arms. “You really shouldn’t worry. Even Sandor has tattoos.”

“Oh, Arya,” Catelyn starts with a mischievous smile, “did I ever told you about the time your dad wanted to get a tattoo?”

“A middle life crisis it was,” Ned sighs.

“I wouldn’t mind a tattoo that much, dad,” Arya tries to give him some support as her mother and sister giggle besides him.

“I wouldn’t mind either,” her mother says between giggles, placing a comforting hand over Ned’s shoulder, “if it hadn’t been a ‘Direwolvs’ tattoo.”

“Really dad? A football team?”

“It sounded like a great idea at the time!”

They spend the rest of the night laughing and before Arya sends her parents back to their hotel on a taxi, they ask Gendry to join them the next day if he had time.

* * *

 

After spending the whole day together, shopping, sightseeing and more, Arya invites her family to a home-cook dinner.

It was actually Gendry’s idea, and he had promised Arya to help her cook… and hide all the pictures of the two of them they had scattered in the house.

They had ended up cooking some recipes she had seen on the food network. Her parents sit on the living room while Sansa drinks wine looking at the couple work.

“You have great synchronization,” Sansa says, “it’s even strange, I think.”

“You only think it’s strange because you had never cooked in your life.” Arya laughs, mixing the salad.

“I know, what I am going to do? Sandor can’t cook either.” She pouts and Gendry chuckled besides Arya.

“Arya couldn’t cook either, she would try all these recipes from the internet and the food network. I always ended up eating… well, her experiments.”

“So you two are pretty close, right?” Sansa asks, rising her eyebrows suggestively.

“Sansa!” Arya laughs, she feels Gendry pat her ass, but no one sees him.

Arya hears her mother gasp and the couch dragging against the floor, “Arya! What is the meaning of this?”

Arya walks out the kitchen and into the living room and see her mother and father standing, her father holding one of her guns. Arya takes a deep breath; she had forgotten she had one gun hiding under the couch.

“Mum, dad… it’s not what it seems, really.” Arya knew very well her parent’s opinion on guns; her father’s sister had died because of a gun accident, leaving her cousin Jon orphan.

“Arya! Why do you have a gun!? Why would you even need one?” Her father asks, his voice sounding cold and even threatening.

“Dad, really, you don’t understand.” She feels Gendry grabbing her elbow softly.

“Ar,” he whispers, pulling her slightly to him.

“Don’t you remember what happened to Lyanna?” Cat asks, and Arya notices how with the mention of her name her dad flinches.

“I don’t have it just because!” She cries, “It’s for my job!”

“I imagine an insurance company knows how risky is to have a gun in the house, Arya.” Sansa comments, walking towards their parents.

“I don’t work in a fucking insurance company! I…”she struggles with her words, but her family is looking at her and she just gives up, “I work for CIA, I have a couple of guns for precaution, and they don’t even _have_ bullets! There are no bullets in the whole place!” Arya sits in a chair and buries her face in her hands, taking a deep breath.

“And you? Do you work with her or…?” Sansa asks and Arya supposes she is talking to Gendry.

“No! I’m a graphic designer… kinda…”

“Kinda?”

“I design… tattoo’s. I’m a tattoo artist. I did studied graphic design, tho” Arya doesn’t understand how Gendry can be so… casual about all this. It was probably the wine they had been sipping.

“He is my husband,” Arya moans, massaging her head.

“You got married and never told us?” Catelyn asks. Arya always thought that when her paretns found out about Gendry they would be angry, but he mother just sounds so sad. “Why, Arya?”

“I…”

“She was just embarrassed,” Gendry comments, and even if his tone is light, his voice hides a tone of sadness.

“That was not it! That is not it!” she screams standing up, “it was just… ,” she looks around and every pair of eyes is on her, she turns to Gendry and gives a small step towards her, “I met you in a mission, and well, one thing lead to another. I didn’t know how to tell my parents about my job, and I didn’t know how to introduce you and it just got bigger and bigger and…” she can feel the tears running through her cheeks ‘ _stupid wine_ ’. Arya simply walks to her bedroom, leaving everybody in the living room. She undresses and drags herself into the bed and curls under the covers, trying to block all the sounds from outside her bedroom. After a couple of minutes the door opens and she hears Gendry’s heavy footsteps.

“Hon…”

“I am not embarrassed of you, never. I never thought you believed that.”

“Arya,” he sits beside Arya and pats her arm through the covers, “I… I didn’t… I talked without thinking.”

Arya hand creeps out the covers and takes Gendry’s, “I love you.” Gendry sighs and undresses, getting below the covers with his wife.

“I love you too.”

* * *

 

Arya wakes up at the sound of knocking. Gendry is not besides her, but by the sound of the shower she can safely assume where he is. Arya grabs one of Gendry’s sweatshirts and walks to the door, opening just enough to peek who is outside.

She laments she hadn’t brought her gun out.

Outside her door there is a man, a scary man. He is easily taller than Gendry, has long dark hair and half of his face scarred.

“Arya, right here!” Sansa appears in front of the man with a big smile, “Open up!” Arya closes the door again, takes off the chain and opens it again, slightly confused. “Arya! This is my fiancé, Sandor!”

“That is Sandor?!” Arya askes shocked. Not even in her wildest dreams, Arya could imagine Sansa with someone who wasn’t a perfect ‘Prince Charming’.

“Hey, nice to meet you too,” he rasps, entering and sitting on the couch.

“I was thinking we could go get brunch,” Sansa offers, “just the four of us.”

At the end they wait until Gendry gets out of the shower and go to one place near their apartment that both Gendry and Arya adored. They spend most of the time talking about Sansa and Sandor’s future wedding, where are they going to live, and how they met.

The whole brunch is peaceful and even comfortable until Sansa makes a comment that freezes Arya’s blood.

“Mom and Dad are worried, Arya,” Sansa mutters, playing with her mostly empty plate she was no longer going to eat.

“Sans…”

“No, listen to me. They don’t understand why you didn’t tell them you were working for CIA. I don’t understand why you didn’t tell me!”

“Sans…”

“And you didn’t tell me about Gendry!”

“It got out of my hands…”

“The understatement of the year,” mutters Gendry and Arya kicks him under the table.

“Gen!”

“Talk to them, please?”

* * *

 

“So, we’ll see you in Christmas?” Catelyn asks before entering the airport.

“Yes, mom,” Arya laughs, “I’m sorry we are not going to make it for Thanksgiving.”

“Oh, it’s okay,” Cat hugs her daughter tightly and takes the opportunity to whisper in her ear, “I can’t wait to have grand-children.”

“Mom!” Arya laughs nervously and then turns to her dad and hugs him. “See you soon, Dad.”

“See you soon, little wolf.” After a couple of seconds her dad whispers into her ear, “so, you think Gendry could actually help me with that Direwolves tattoo?”


	22. [Jaime x Brienne] Imagine person A tells person B to take out the trash. Person B then picks up person A up and puts them in the trash bin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short little thing

“Jaime, is your turn to take out the trash”

“But I just I took it out the other day! You take it out” Jaime whined, he was not a morning person.

“Is that so?”

Jaime doesn’t answer, he just ‘hrrmps’ and Brienne sighs dramatically.

“If that’s what you want…” she walks towards Jaime and bends till is at his height.

“No kiss could convince me, wench,” he lets a surprised squeal out when Brienne takes him in her arms and carries him, bride style. “Blue, honey, what are you doing?”

Brienne walks out the house, still carrying Jaime and keeps moving until she reaches the sideway, practically throwing Jaime where the trashcans were supposed to be.

“Trash.”


	23. au where sirens cant sing for shit but lure thousands of men into the ocean and to their death by making sweeping statements+Pirate AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: au where sirens cant sing for shit but lure thousands of men into the ocean and to their death by making sweeping statements like ‘listen! all men are terrible at swimming! its just genetics! if you think im wrong why dont you come over here and fight me’ and then waiting for them to yell ‘not ALL men’ and hurl themselves overboard+ Pirate AU
> 
> Damn i want a chocolate volcano....

When Arya had been a little girl she had always loved pirate songs; she had always promised herself she would become a pirate, it used to be her dream. If only she had known the price of said dream…

Arya had been 14 when she had escaped from Kings Landing; the city where her father was unjustly condemned by treason, and her sister betrothed to a monster. At first she had only desired to go back home, but after two years she was not sure she would ever see Winterfell again.

“Is everything okay, Arry?” Gendry asks as he sits beside her, two mugs of beer in his hands; he offers one to her. She accepts it quietly and chugs half of it in one swing. The crew is singing, deep in their cups, swinging ther mugs side to side and some even dancing. Their nights are generally like this, sharing some mead and rum on the main deck and singing. Arya always joins the drinking but she never joins in the singing, her voice too high pitched to be a man’s.

“Yes, I… I was just thinking,” she murmurs after cleaning the dripping beer off her chin.

“Is…” Gendry coughs “Are the pains gone?” he asks quietly and Arya laughs. He had been one of the first people to meet Arya after she ran away years ago, and the only one in the ship that knew the truth. He was the only one that knew Arya was a girl in disguise.

“They are gone” she says, “but only till next moon, so we better make the best of it while we have the chance.” Gendry blushes.

When Lem starts singing an old pirate song, the two of them join in swinging their mugs, but not singing. The laughter stats dying downs and Arya notices Capitan Dondarrion; he had been all night locked in his private cabin, and now he has a somber expression on his face. Something was wrong.

“Crew,” Dondarrion calls with a booming voice, “as many of you may already know, tomorrow we will cross a patch of water better known as the Siren’s Sea.” A murmur ran through the crew, “I know is dangerous, but I trust we may pass without a problem.”

“We will cross it, just like that?” Tom asks, he was already drunk, if not, Arya doubted he would confront the Capitan that way.

“What? Are you afraid?” Second in command, Thoros of Myr, comes forward. Tom doesn’t answer, he just takes a long glup og his beer.

The crew goes silent again, is not difficult to know what are they thinking; it’s suicide.

“In the Oddyssey, the crew uses wax plugs in their ears.” She is not sure when she starts talking but Beric turns and looks at her.

“Are you being serious?”

“I am just sayin what I know,” she keeps her face inexpressive even if she is slightly terrified, “and it could help.”

* * *

“Arya, you can’t do this!” Gendry whispers, as she curls at his side. They are in their sleeping quarters, sharing a hammock; they rarely had time to spend _together._ Especially since Arya was pretending to be a boy.

“It’s not even the first time this trip, bull” she says, kissing his shoulder. Gendry moans as she kiss the spot between his neck and his shoulder. The hand around her moves from her hip to her ass, squeezing it hard.

“I don’t mean that,” he moans again, feeling Arya’s hand pressing his crotch through his pants. “Believe me, by now everyone is drunk; we can be as loud as we want.” Arya tries to settle on top of him, but in the swinging piece of fabric it’s nearly impossible.

“Gods, I miss land,” Arya hisses, “at least there fucking is not an acrobatic feat.” Gendry pushes Arya gently, and she jumps off the hammock, immediately followed by him. He grabs Arya by the shoulders roughly. She is pressed against the wall, and she quickly presses her ass against Gendry’s crotch. “This is not so bad,” she moans, as Gendry undoes her laces.

“Not so bad?” Genrdry stuffs his hand inside her pants, funding her clit quickly. He presses lightly and Arya whimpers. “I’ll show you not so bad.”

“Gendry, please,” Gendry turns Arya and kneels in front of her. He pulls her pants down in one swift movement. He then kisses her hip softly. He is looking at her naked body and can’t help but smile.

Arya steps out of her pants and immediately Gendry parts her legs, placing one of them in his shoulder. “You are so beautiful.”

“You talking to my cunt?” Arya asks, taking her leg of his shoulder and kicking him lightly.

“Well, I could be.” Gendry stands and Arya immediately jumps to his arms. Gendry laughs as he balances Arya in one arm and unlaces his pants with his other hand. “You are impatient, aren’t you?”

“Well,” Arya is kissing his neck as Gendry tries to push his pants down, “it’s been a while since we don’t have to share the quarters with anyone else.” Gendry’s pants are finally down and he places his tip at her entrance. Gendry shoves his tongue in Arya’s mouth at the same time he trusts into her.

It’s never easy to fuck in the ship, they have to be sure that no one will interrupt them and that they are being silent enough. Also, this position is not easy for any of them; the ship moves too much and Gendry fears dropping Arya, but with this position Gendry hits the right spot and Arya feels the familiar heat on her belly. She bites Gendry’s shoulder as he presses her clit and she feels her whole body convulse in pleasure. Gendry pulls out of her and grabs his cock, pulling it until he peaks.

“You know I still have some moon tea,” Arya whispers as she steps back to the floor, “I like when you finish inside me.” Even sweaty, dirty and with heave eye lids, Arya’s wicked smile is the most alluring thing Gendry has even seen.

They both clean and dress quickly and Gendry pulls Arya back into the hammock, “I just prefer to be safe, I don’t want the moon tea finishing before we are near land.” They both set in the hammock; Arya resting her head on Gendry’s shoulder.

“It will last, after we cross the Siren’s Sea is just a fortnight until we find land, if we keep this wind, of course.”

“…we shouldn’t cross it, Arya. You shouldn’t volunteer to be the one who goes without wax plugs.”

“Someone has too, or we will not be able to cross, Gen.”

“But why you!”

“You know why! Only men fall for Sirens… I will be fine.” She kisses the underline of his jaw, and the both try to get some sleep.

* * *

The sailing is the smoothest sail she has ever been in. The Siren’s Sea is beautiful and empty, there are seemingly no waves and even the water is more beautiful than in any other place. Arya’s help giving the orders is barely needed so she walks around the deck, close enough to Capitan Dondarrion.

That’s when she first hears it.

Well, at the moment she is not sure it is _it_ , but she hears it. It’s almost like a whisper carried by the wind just for her.

Was that the siren’s song?

Arya closes her eyes and tries to concentrate on the voice.

“…brave enough…”

Is not singing, is just… speaking but she can’t decipher it.

“No man….”

“No man is brave enough to come closer!” the voice mocks, and it takes Arya a second to recognize where it’s coming… there is a small formation of rocks, very dangerous, no one with half a brain would try to cross it!

“Men are just such bad swimmers! They can’t even come close,” another voice says.

“Men are just so weak! They can barely stand a few second underwater!”

Arya discreetly checks at the rest of the crew; they really can’t hear anything. She tries to look for the voice and ends up seeing some sirens on the water, yelling at the ship.

“Men are such cowards! No man would ever dear to come and join us in the water.”

“If I jump to the water from this height I’d probably die from the impact.” Arya tells the sirens and the all turn to her voice, clearly surprised.

“Pfft, how weak are men!” Another siren tells.

“It’s not weak; it’s just… not smart.”

“All men are cowards!”

“Cowards!” all the sirens yell.

“No man would ever be brave enough to come to our island.” One of the sirens say, looking directly at Arya.

“No smart man would ever try it, it’s full of rocks!”

“What is the matter with you!?” One of the sirens swim to her, she is young a pretty and is quickly followed by others.

“Why haven’t you tried to impress us!” asks one of them, with a stronger look and dark hair.

“Is there such thing as a smart man?”

“Of course there is!” Arya cries; she thinks of her father, of Jon, of Gendry, and even Capitan Dondarrion… she would like to add Robb on that list, but he could be pretty reckless, not as much as Theon, though. “Plus, I’m no man!”

“You are no man?”

“No, I’m a girl,” she admits, knowing no one on the ship could hear her.

The sirens giggle and smile to each other.

“Then why you are dressed like a boy?” asks the pretty young one, getting even closer to the ship.

“Just because!” Arya answers angrily, “What? I can’t dress in pants?”

“Oh, you surely can…” one stretches her arm to her, even if it’s impossible is going to reach it, “why don’t you come here, child?” Her voice is soft, and she has a sad look on her face.

“I am no child! And I am not stupid! You are going to drown me!”

The mermaid huffs angrily and submerges into the water, disappearing.

“Pay her no mind,” one says, she is the one that has the softest looks, “but you must admit, child, is not normal to see such a lovely lady in company of men such as the ones in that boat.”

“This pirates are my friends,” Arya bites her lips, and looks at the crew again; they seem to not notice what she is doing. “Plus, they’ll help me get back home.”

“Home?” the youngest one asks, “where s your home?”

“Far up North,” Arya says, “Winterfell.”

“It’s funny you mention Winterfell,” says a siren with only one eye, “I’ve heard the rumours, of a lost daughter of the North.”

Arya tries not to change her expression, even if she is far away and her expressions are mostly unreadable. “what does those rumours say?”

“They say her bastard brother will pay to whoever bring her back. They say her lady sister has sent her friends and protectors looking for her. Now they will say she is hidden as a boy, in a pirate ship on her way back home.”

* * *

That night, after passing the Siren’s Sea, the whole ship got together to celebrate, and Arya took the chance to steal Gendry for herself. Arya kisses Gendry deeply, as his arms circle her; while most their kisses were either quick or rough, they both enjoyed this kind of slow deep kisses, even if they were dangerous.

Especially because they were dangerous.

“I can’t believe I was so worried,” Gendry sighs against Arya’s forehead, “but I was, I was afraid actual siren’s would come and lure you to the sea.”

“They did try. Did you knew they don’t sing?” Arya asks, wrinkling her nose, “they just say things like ‘No man can swim, they are just bad swimmers’ and men jump to the water.”

“I can swim!”

“Would you jump to the sea to prove it?” Gendry stays silent for a second, looking at the horizon.

“In R’hllor’s name.” Arya laughs and pecks Gendry on the cheek.

“Stupid.” They stand there, just looking at each other for a while, until Arya found the courage to say what had been in her mind for a while, “They told me something.” Arya looks away from Gendry before confessing, “my family is looking for me.”

She tries to gauge his expression from the corner of her eyes; Gendry doesn’t look surprises, but sad when she tells him this, “so you are going to Winterfell?”

“It was always part of the plan,” she hides her face in his chest, “I’m just scared.”

“Scared?”

“What will they think of me? I’m a pirate!” she relaxes in his arms and then whispers, “at least you’ll be there with me.”

“I…what?”

“What?”

“Do... you want me to go with you?”

“I—yes! I want you to come with me!”

They stare at each other for a long time, smiling foolishly.

It’s time to go back home.


	24. “Please don’t tell anyone that I carry a stuffed animal around with me and even talk to it.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be a combined prompt, but instead I'm considering a two parts thing

“What should I eat today?” Arya asks, “I mean, I could totally have Instant Noodles, but I’m kind of sick of it, but… what is as cheap as Instant Noodles but it’s not instant Noodles?” Arya lifted her trusted stuffed wolf, it’s emotionless black eyes looking back at her.

That idea was slightly unnerving.

“…so Instant Noodles? A deep voice asked behind her, Arya screeches as she hides her reliable stuffed wolf…

The guy laughs, it isn’t mocking but still Arya can feel the heath rising on her cheeks.

“Do you spy on people often!?” she snaps, trying to look more pissed than ashamed.

“Only when they are speaking to their stuffed dog.” The guy is tall, and Arya hates to admit it but he is handsome. Handsome and making fun of her, damn it.

“It’s a wolf!” Arya clarifies, holding her trusty wolf to her chest, “and her name is Nymeria.”

“Well,” he sits in the bench she is, looking at her and Nymeria as if he was considering something. “Look, I don’t know a lot of Wolves, but I know they are not very good at choosing food for college students.”

“Oh? And what do you suggest?”

“Let me buy you lunch,” he says, smiling at her.

“Oh… I couldn’t.”

“Please,” he stands up and offers his hand to her, “my name is Gendry.”

“I’m Arya.”

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	25. “i did that annoying thing where i put loads of smaller boxes inside one big box and you’re getting really mad but you don’t know that the ring is in the smallest box and i can’t wait to see your face”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late Christmas Chapter.

“Oh no. Oh no! OH SHIT!” Gendry mutters as he walks out of the living room, where all his friends are.

“What’s the problem man?” Harwin is serving himself extra win in his mug ful of spiced wine.

“The big present?” Gendry asks, pointing at it with his head, and Harwin nods, “Yeah, it’s one of those Russian doll things where there is a smaller box in each box.”

“Really dude?” Harwin laughs, “what a douchy move.”

“It’s for Arya!” Gendry moans.

“Dude, Arya hates those.”

“shit, shit, shit, she is going to break up with me!” Gendry cries, taking Hawin’s mug and taking a long drink from it.

“What? Is not… not such a big deal,” Harwin laughs, “I mean, she hates it, but she is just going to throw something to you.”

“Dude,” Gendry takes another drink, “YOU DON’T GET IT!”

“… _who’s next?”_

_“I want to open mine!”_

“No Arya!” Gendry yells entering to the living room, where Arya already has the box on her legs.

She opens the first box, “uhm, really? Another box? Well… this is quite heavy” Arya laughs.

If she knew that the real reason for that was that he had glued random garbage to the b0ttom of the boxes so it weight more….

And she opens another box.

And she opens another box.

“Gendry are you serious?” she asks; she is still holding it together, but Gendry knows she is getting slightly angry.

“Yes! NO! That’s right, Ar, horrible idea, give me the present and… you’ll open it later”

“what? No! I’m opeNing it now. I want to know what’s inside!

“Nothing!” Gendry cries taking the box.

“Nothing? You forgot to get me something for Christmas?” Arya takes back the box and opens another box.

“Uhm…. Yes! That’s right.”

“You’ve got to be shitting me, dude.” Harwin says, even if he knows Gendry’s predicament he is laughing.

“Shut up!” Gendry hisses but he is quickly distracted by Arya opening yet another box.

“I want to see,” she cries sounding like a little girl.

“Arya!”

“Shut up, bull!” And so Arya opens another box

And another.

And another.

And another.

And another.

And another.

And another.

And another.

And another.

And another.

And another.

And another.

“Gendry I could kill…” Arya bites between her teeth ripping the lid of a very small box, inside of it there is the last box.

A small velvet box.

Arya sees it, examines it, but she doesn’t open it,”Gen?”

“I… I just…” Gendry know he has never blushed as hard as today, but he takes the box from her hands, “I thought it would be cute.”

“Gendry, what are…?”

“Will you marry me?”


	26. i’m posing naked in your art class please stop giggling what are you giggling at AU+ walked in on you in the shower college au

Arya stands in the platform and drops her bathrobe. She schools her features and supress al urges of cover her naked body.

_Stupid bucket list._

It is bad enough but then she heard it; s giggle.

Arya takes a deep breath, and immediately regrets it. She really doesn’t want anyone focusing in her breasts; her ridiculously flat breasts.

There are 6 students, all sitting around her, and drawing. Arya starts day-dreaming.

And then, another giggle.

She clenches her jaw, but besides that she tries not to show anything that gives the ‘giggler’ any more power.

But a third giggle sounds, and now she can actually point where it comes from… from behind her.

“What the hell is so funny?!” She feels more ashamed for how her voice breaks than from her nudity.

The guy is simply gorgeous. Arya had never seen hair so black, eyes so blue, and a jaw so…

Was lickable an acceptable adjective to describe a jaw?

Still, the guy had a smile on his face a twinkle in his eyes that somehow made Arya furious.

“So? What’s so funny?”

“It’s not funny, is juts… your birthmark: looks like a bull.”

“What?”

“Your birthmark.”

“What birthmark?”

“The one in your butt.” He says, suppressing another giggle.

“What with it?”

“It looks like a bull.”

“So?”

“Nothing is just amusing. You have an amusing ass.”

Arya feels herself flushing, and it’s obvious that everyone notices it.

“I’m fucking out of here.” She retrieved her robe from the floor and put it on as she left the room tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She hears someone calling her, but that doesn’t make her stop. “What an asshole” she mutters to herself. She doesn’t slow down, not even when he clearly is behind her.

The guy catches up and stopped her, taking her by the arm, “please don’t go!” he begged.

“Leave me alone” Arya bit, trying to sound more angry than sad.

“I… is just… I’m sorry, I didn’t meant to be rude,” Arya spared him one quick look and noticed he did looks sorry. “They call me Bull, my friends… and I saw your ass…”

Arya doesn’t answer, her glare set on him.

“I am sorry.”

“Yeah, you should.”

* * *

 

Arya can’t even drag herself to her room, but after a whole night of working on her schoolwork she needs a shower before class. She isn’t even able to open her eyes when she enters to the showers, it’s very early—or very late—so it makes sense it’s as empty as it is.

Arya walks to one of the showers and drags the curtain open, just to see a confused man with shampoo suds on his hair.

“Ghaaaa!” Arya screams, waking up completely

“Who the hell…?” the guy takes his towel and cleans the suds from his face.

It’s the idiot from the art class.

“Bull girl.”

“Idiot from the art class.”

“Why are you trying to check my ass?” he tries to sound cheeky, but his teeth are chattering from the cold and it only sounds ridiculous.

“Why would I try to check you out?” Arya asks exasperated as her eyes drop to her dick unconsciously.

Her yaw dropped.

“That’s why.”


	27. “i’m the private investigator that was hired by your ex to track you down and you totally caught me sitting outside your apartment in a rental car so hi what up” au

Arya notices the grey car outside her home _again_ and she decides this is it!

“Tell Aegon to leave me alone,” she tells the man, who’s holding a newspaper and trying to look casual.

“Aegon?” he asks, clearly confused.

“What?! Who sent you? I know you’ve been stalking me!”

“I am not a stalker!”

“Oh then how you call it?”

“Surveillance” he says without thinking and almost hits himself in the head with the newspaper”

“Well, who sent you? Jaqen?”

“…Jaqen? No, Edric,” he says and he immediately makes a face; he knows he fucked up again.

“EDRIC!? WE WENT OUT LIKE ONE TIME!” Arya screams, not to the poor guy but to the situation.

“WELL, HE IS MY FRIEND!” The man, who is now getting out of the car, yells at her. He stands in front of Arya. Gods, he is taller than she expected, and eve more handsome up close. “And I know he is a little boring and up-tight, and yes, maybe I don’t like him that much but...-“ Arya can’t help but interrupt him.

“Wanna go to the coffee house near here?”

The guy looks at her confused until he shrugs.

“Sure, why not? I really don’t like Edric."


	28. You’ve got to pretend-date your best friend for a couple of weeks because reasons, and somehow that means we’re passing ourselves off as siblings to explain why we live together but we’ve started giving each other really filthy pre-sex looks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (((for the ones who care, I am really trying to update my Hogwarts AU, I just kinda forgot what was supposed to happen)))

“No,” Gendry’s tone didn’t have any space for argument, and if his tone was not enough his whloe body language gave away how little he liked the idea he had just heard.

“Gendry, love, is just for a couple of days” Arya explains, she places a comforting hand on his arm and smiles sweetly. “It won’t mean anything.”

“I said no.”

Arya frowns and turns to Weasel who was sitting in front of them with a pout.

“Please, Gen. My parents will make me go back home!” Arya was pretty sure that Willow would start begging at any minute now.

“Gendry, wouldn’t you want any of your friends help you when you need it?” Arya asks, more sternly this time.

“Arya… I am not going to pretend-date Weasel! Is… It’s crazy!”

“Gendry,” Weasel starts, this time with a calm demeanour, “you don’t understand. My parents think I’m getting to old for _not_ having a boyfriend, and they think I’ve been sleeping around and I don’t know what other kind of things!”

“And having a boyfriend will change that?” Gendry asks, almost mockingly.

“Having a boyfriend will give them an idea of stability, Gendry,” Arya explained; it wa steh last she could do, the whole charade had been her idea. “Plus, seeing the kind of man _you_ are will make them think that Weasel is safe.”

Gendry grumbles something unintelligible and looked at her girlfriend and her best friend, who were pouting and making puppy ayes at him. “Fine, I’ll do it!”

* * *

It’s Friday night and Gendry is sitting beside Weasel, dinning with her parents.

He is going to kill Arya.

Somehow she had thought it was a great idea that Gendry should totally cooked his world famous lasagne. And Weasel totally bough it!

Damn Arya!

“So…” Weasel’s mother starts, “how long have you been dating our Constance?”

_Damn, I always forget Weasel is not Weasel’s name._

“Uhm, well, dating… We’ve been dating for…”

“We started dating six months ago, mom.” Weasel intervenes before Gendry can, fuck it up.

The door opens and Arya enters the apartment; the small apartment the both share.

“Oh, hi! You must be Weasel’ parents!” Arya walks to the tables and greets everybody, all smiles a giggles the little _traitor._

“Oh, you must be…”

“Gendry’s sister, yeah.” It’s hilarious that she is saying that with a smile now; the last time someone suggested they looked alike Arya had been quite pissed.

“Will you be joining us to dinner?” asks Weasel’s dad and Arya has the decency to act bashful.

“Oh, I couldn’t interrupt,” Arya says, biting her lips and Gendry can’t resist staring at them. How he wants to be the one biting those lips.

“Please join us,” Weasels begs and Arya shrugs and gets a plate and cutlery.

She sits in front of Gendry and sets herself in a way Gendry gets a clear look of her cleavage.

_Is she kidding?_

Gendry kicks her under the table and Arya hides her laughter behind her small hand.

_Two can play this game, missy._

He thinks of caressing her leg with his foot, just to remember she doesn’t find that sexy at all. What did she considered sexy? What could he do that would guaranty him that she doul try to attack and ravish him.

What?

What could he do?

Nothing. There was nothing he could do. She was the one that drove him mad, not the other way around. The only redeeming quality of his—regarding flirting—was his abs, and he couldn’t take his shirt off right now.

Or could he?

No, he couldn’t.

“Gen, could you pass me the lasagne?” Arya asks sweetly, giving him her best bedroom eyes.

Gendry hands her the lasagne, accidentally smearing his finger with some sauce. Without thinking he licked the sauce off his fingers, and raised his eyes and looked to Arya. She had her eyes glued to his mouth and by the expression in her face he knew she like what she saw.

_My fingers! Arya likes my fingers!_

_…of course she does._

And so, after a dinner where Arya keeps stuffing her mouth in a way that he could say it was provocatively, looking at him, where Gendry keeps licking his fingers in a seductive manner and there is a lot of foot action under the table Weasel’s parents decided to skip dessert.

The door hadn’t been closed for more than 8 seconds when Arya jumped into Gendry’s arms. She started kissing and licking his neck as Gendry moaned, “Should we take this to the bedroom?”

“Just hurry, you bull.”                                              

* * *

Next Morning Arya receives a text:

Weasel: my father asked me if u 2 are Lannisters


	29. “i’m a prince/ss and you’re my bodyguard and we’re so not supposed to bang but we kind of did anyways” au

 “I can’t believe it,” Arya huffs as she crosses her arms and pouts like a child.

“Oh, you can’t, M’lady?” her bodyguard asks sharply. He is driving her back from a charity event organized by the Targaryen heirs. An event from which she was basically forced out by the gigantic oaf.

“I wasn’t doing anything!”

“Oh yeah, nothing, only were alone with that silver haired asshole, doing the blinking thing.”

“I was _talking_ to Aegon,” Arya says, “Is not like I was fucking him or something.” Gendry stays silent and Arya can see how his knuckles are going white from holding the wheel to thight, “…nor I was planning to do it.”

The car stops at a red light and Arya slides from her place at the back of the car to the front.

“What are you doing?!” Gendry asks, scandalized.

“I am not interested in Aegon!” Arya whisper yells checking her surroundings, there are no other cars around, no place where a crazy paparazzi could be hidding. “I swear, Gen.”

“It doesn’t matter Arya,” he says trough gritted teeth.  The car moves forward and Arya tries to take Gendry’s hand non-chalantly. “Stop.”

“Gen…”

“We shouldn’t be doing… that.”

“Doing what?” Arya confronts him, “Holding hands? Kissing? Fucking?”

“Arya!”

“What? Is what we’ve been doing, or do you want me to call it ‘sleeping together’? We’ve never actually slept…”

“Enough!” Gendry finds an empty spot to park and turn towards her, “Do you think this is a fucking game?! One day you sleep with me and the next you spend it eye-fucking that silver haired….”

“I was not eye-fucking him! I BLINKED!”

“But he was certainly eye-fucking you.” Gendry mutters.

“And is that _my_ fault?”

“No,” he sighs, “I guess is not.”

They sit in silence for a while until Arya tries to hold his hand again, he takes her hand this time.

“I was thinking…” Arya whispers, “maybe I could talk to my parents…” she struggles with her words, “you know, about us? I know they won’t be exactly happy at first, but… I am not the oldest, nor even the oldest girl, there is less expected of me to….” She looks at Gendry with a sad smile, “…and I can always quit to my title and all that.” Arya tries to laugh it off but Gendry holds her face and kisses her.

“They are not throwing _you_ out.”

“And there is no way in hell I’m going to let them throw _you_ out!”

“So you are defending me? You are my knight in shinning armour?” Gendry asks, trying to ease the mood he got them in.

“Yes,” Arya answers, a huge smile on her face, “and now, YOU are M’lady!” Arya laughs hard at finally being able to call Gendry with the annoying name he uses to tease her.

He kisses her sweetly, but Arya is having nothing of it and starts kissing him more passionetly. “Gods, I miss the limo,” Arya says out of breath and Gendry laughs.

“Is M’lady suggesting we do an activity that requires more space?”

“You are M’lady,” Arya reminds, “And yes, I am suggesting fucking in the limo”

“But we are not in the limo.” He says, as Arya kisses his neck.

“And that is terrible.”

“Arya, stop.” Gendry gently pushes her, until she is back on her seat. “We can not do this”

“We can’t?! What the hell got into you!? After months sleeping together you just decide that NOW it is time to stop! NOW?!” Arya is livid, and Gendry doesn’t know how to stop her ranting.

“Arya, you don’t get it.”

“No, no. I get it, you need your job, but you don’t need an annoying kid following you around.”

“You are 23.”

“And you still treat me like a little kid! It took us a while to have…. This! And now you want to stop.”

“Arya you are totally misinterpreting all this situation.”

“Oh yeah? How come?!”

“We have to stop _this_ because _I_ didn’t bring any condoms.”

"Oh."

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw many AU's in Tumblr and decided to write as many as I could.
> 
> Probably some will not be Arya x Gendry but most will
> 
> Please comment and tell me what you think :)


End file.
